


Krem-Cheese Cupcake (and other frightful appearances)

by distractionpie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Halloween, kid chargers, krem the extortionist cupcake, this was supposed to be adoribull but that didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October 31st and Dorian gets an unexpected knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krem-Cheese Cupcake (and other frightful appearances)

As much as Dorian genuinely adores his studies, he'd trade a lot for the ability to focus on the theory without having to do quite so much wrangling of statistics. He's been working on this spreadsheet since breakfast, needs to having actual findings to show to Vivienne on Monday since he's still new enough to Haven college that he can't expect her to have the faith Gereon had once shown in Dorian's ability to produce accurate results on time without frequent supervisory check-ins along the way.

He thinks he’s finally got at least some of the numbers making sense when there’s a loud and insistent knock at the door. It’s the wrong time of day for door to door sales or a deliveryman, and he’s not expecting any callers.

His curiosity gets the better of him, he answers it.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Dorian flinches at the near deafening screech, then surveys the group huddled outside his door.

The group consists of a child of indeterminable gender clad all in black including a full face mask, holding a large and worryingly real looking knife in one hand, with the other hand gripping that of a young elven girl wearing a headache inducing quantity of purple and carrying a bow, plus by four boys dressed respectively as a cupcake (complete with a poorly spelled label declaring it krem-cheese), a doctor, a mime of all things, and a... cardboard thing with orange tissue paper stuck to it?

They are accompanied (and in the case of the boy in the cake costume, carried) by the tallest qunari Dorian had ever encountered, wearing a skull and crossbones hat and an eyepatch - a daring move considering that tal-vashoth pirates off the coasts of Seheron were still making the news on a regular basis.

Before Dorian can confess that he had no idea of the occasion and as such is not equipped to offer them anything, the cupcake child demands "Are you going trick of treating?" and Dorian pulls a face. He'd not put his usual effort in to his appearance, it seemed unnecessary given he'd been planning on staying in all day, but does he truly look as frightful as that?

"I haven't got a costume," he says instead, since that seems like an acceptable excuse, but the boy just looks puzzled.

"Yes, you have. You're an evil scientist, look at your..." the boy twirls a finger beneath his nose, indicating Dorian's moustache and Dorian can't help but laugh.

The boy pouted, lower lip quivering ominously, and while Dorian has never been gifted with children, he's been exposed to enough children of colleagues to know how quickly that sort of reaction could spiral out of control if not dealt with.

"Nearly right," Dorian offers in consolation. "But I'm a mage scientist."

His raised a hand, lightening crackling around his fingertips, is met with an enthusiastic "oooooooooh" from several of the children.

"Evil mage scientist?" the boy suggests hopefully, and Dorian shrugs.

"Sure..." all he's got in his kitchen cupboards is some rice and tinned tuna, neither of which are typical Halloween snacks, "So evil I'm not going to give you any candy."

The smiles that the lightening trick inspired vanish in an instant, and even the man supervising the children frowns, and Dorian amends. "I rather forgot the occasion, so I'm afraid there's nothing for you here."

He expects that to be that, but cupcake boy, who apparently never got taught about talking to strangers, says, "If you go trick or treating you'll have candy. So you should come with us and get some to give to us." His eyes were very wide and his lip was wobbling again.

"Hey..." interrupts the qunari, "What have I told you about extorting strangers? Anyhow, you said trick or treat, and he showed you that lightening trick - fair's fair."

The boy huffs and immediately looks less likely to cry. Wonderful, Dorian just almost got played by a child.

"Have a nice night," Dorian says, mind already drifting back to his work.

The children chorus their somewhat insincere thanks, and the qunari nods to Dorian. "You too. And hey, if you don't feel like taking up their suggestion of trick or treating there’s always the party at the Herald’s Rest after ten.”

Dorian smiles and returns the nod. He’ll probably still be working then, but if not… well according to the children he doesn’t even need a costume.

 


End file.
